Dilatasi Memori
by Lee'90 AR'Kim
Summary: Ketika cinta dikhianati, apa yang akan terjadi? Ketika ketulusan disalahartikan, akankah kesetiaan dipertahankan?. Kisah cinta mereka tengah diuji!. KyuMin. BXB. Remake. M-preg. enJOY!
1. Cluster 1

**Pair** : KyuMin

**Cast** : Kyuhyun, Sungmin and Other Cast

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Drama, Romance

**Length **: Chaptered

**Warning** : Ini ff **Remake** dari novel lama karya **Ari Nur** dengan judul yang sama, 'Dilatasi Memori'. Ada beberapa bagian yang saya rubah dengan menambahi atau mengurangi porsi cerita, agar sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan. Mengingat ini novel straight dan saya mengubahnya menjadi BL, maka mohon dimaklumi jika menjadi sedikit aneh ^^. BXB, M-preg, typo (s).

**Summary** : Ketika cinta dikhianati, apa yang akan terjadi? Ketika ketulusan disalahartikan, akankah kesetiaan dipertahankan?. Kisah cinta mereka tengah diuji!.

**Disclaimer** : Cerita ini milik **Ari Nur**. Tapi, seluruh tulisan ini milik saya. Saya hanya **meminjam nama-nama orang yang saya cintai** ini semata-mata demi kelangsungan cerita.

en**JOY**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul, siang hari...**

Di salah satu ruas jalan yang penuh _spot_ kemacetan, tampak salah satu mobil di antara deretan panjang mobil yang menyemut. Seorang _namja_ tampan duduk di belakang kemudi dengan gelisah. Kemacetan memang selalu menimbulkan kegelisahan. Stres. Dia pun menekan tombol _tape_. Seketika sebuah lagu berirama _blues_ mengalir lembut, mencoba menetralisasi suasana. Tapi dia tetap gelisah. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan, kecuali cuci mata...

Pemandangan yang sama setiap hari, seperti biasa. Di seberang jalan, deretan toko tak kalah berdesakan. Manusia-manusia hilir mudik di pedestrian. Semua berebutan untuk mengambil sedikit posisi atau sekadar mempertahankan hidup. Tak peduli sang surya begitu garang memanggang bumi. Panas.

Tiba-tiba... pria di belakang kemudi itu tercekat. Cepat dia melepaskan kacamata hitamnya.

"Kau sedang melihat siapa?" tanya teman yang duduk di sampingnya, mengikuti arah padangan mata sang _namja_.

Sepasang manusia bergender sama baru keluar dari sebuah minimarket, berjalan menuju deretan mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Keduanya menenteng barang belanjaan. Yang _namja_ jangkung membawa tas plastik yang lebih besar. Sementara _namja_ yang lebih mungil menenteng belanjaan yang kecil-kecil.

_Benarkah... dia...?_

"Oh, orang itu... aku kenal! Yang _namja_ jangkung, arsitek juga seperti kita."

"Oh ya?"

"Makanya, jangan terlalu lama di negara orang! Dia termasuk arsitek yang cukup diperhitungkan di negara ini. Tapi sayang, orangnya angkuh. Yang aku tidak mengerti, dia menikah dengan karyawannya sendiri. Bukannya _yeoja_ cantik, malah dengan _namja_ mungil itu. Aku akui memang wajahnya terlalu cantik untuk ukuran _namja_, tapi aku tetap tidak mengerti, kenapa orientasinya menyimpang? Dan kenapa seleranya seperti itu?"

_Namja_ itu semakin menajamkan tatapannya. _Benarkah itu kau...?_

"Padahal, dulu sebelumnya pernah pacaran dengan Vic, temanku. Namanya kalau tidak salah... Cho Kyuhyun. Vic bilang mereka hanya berteman, tapi aku tidak percaya."

_Jadi... kau sudah menikah? Kalau begitu, kuucapkan selamat..._

"Kau kenapa, sepertinya perhatian sekali dengan mereka? Atau jangan-jangan, kau kenal juga dengan Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak. Bukan Cho Kyuhyun, tapi _namja_ mungil itu."

"Hah? _Namja_ mungil itu?"

"_Ne_. Dia temanku. Teman sekelas saat kuliah dulu."

_Namja_ yang duduk disampingnya itu pun seketika terdiam.

.

.

**Sebuah rumah, perspektif**

Bukan sebuah rumah mewah. Hanyalah satu di antara deretan rumah di sebuah kompleks permukiman. Dulu, mereka tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang cukup berkelas hingga si kecil lahir. Suasana apartemen yang cenderung individualis dirasa tidak terlalu baik untuk tumbuh kembang seorang anak balita. Kepindahan mereka juga terkait dengan badai yang menghantam JOY, sebuah biro konsultan arsiterktur yang mereka dirikan lima tahun silam. Kepindahan ini diharapkan bisa menekan biaya.

Rumah itu lebih besar dari apartemen mereka dulu meskipun secara kualitas tidak lebih baik. Ruangan-ruangan yang ada cukup standar. Rumah itu sangat fungsional. Mereka merasa tidak perlu terlalu mewah untuk satu keluarga kecil yang dibantu oleh satu orang pembantu. Funitur yang ada pun seperlunya saja. Minim aksesori. Dalam hal satu ini, mereka satu selera.

Interior dirancang sendiri oleh mereka berdua. Untuk memperkuat konsep kesederhanaan, mereka membuat pola-pola geometri sebagai pola hiasan, misalnya pada pintu, jendela, hiasan dinding juga lantai. Sedangkan penataan eksterior, yaitu dengan adanya taman kecil di belakang rumah. Ini juga menunjukkan bahwa orientasi bangunan lebih ke arah belakang.

Lingkungan di luar rumah tidak terlalu bagus. Interaksi antartetangga sangat kurang. Dulu, alasan memilih rumah itu karena harus segera pindah. Jadi, sedapatnya saja. Mereka berniat untuk tidak selamanya tinggal di sana. Jika sudah stabil dan ada pemasukan lebih, mereka akan pindah ke sebuah lingkungan yang lebih baik.

.

.

**Pukul 19.30 KST**

Hidangan makan malam sudah siap. Sungmin mengamati isi meja makan, siapa tahu masih ada yang kurang. Nasi putih, bulgogi, galbitang, japchae, dan beberapa bahan pelengkap untuk makanan itu. Juga buah-buahan sebagai pencuci mulut. Kyuhyun sudah berjanji, malam ini akan makan malam di rumah.

Tiba-tiba telepon rumah berdering. Sungmin mendesah, jangan-jangan...

"Sandeul, angkat teleponnya, Sayang!"

Tubuh mungil itu berlari, merayap naik ke atas sofa di samping meja telepon. Lalu duduk dengan gaya seorang direktur. Eh... siapa Sandeul?. Sungmin, si _namja_ mungil itu, memang memiliki seorang anak dari hasil pernikahannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Bukan anak adopsi, tapi anak yang lahir dari perut Sungmin sendiri. Dia memiliki rahim, kejadian yang sangat langka, tapi dia mengalaminya. _Male pregnant_.

"_Yoboceo_."

"_Yoboseyo. Halo, Honey...!"_

"_Appa_...! Halo... _Appa._..!" Sandeul berteriak kegirangan. "_Appa_ kok _ndak_ puyang-puyang, cih?!" Sambil memegang gagang telepon, pantatnya bergoyang-goyang ke kanan dan ke kiri. _Ser ser ser!_

"_Ya pulang, tapi nanti. Rapatnya belum selesai."_

"_Appa_, oyeh-oyeh, _ne_!"

"_Oleh-oleh apa, Honey?"_

Sandeul memainkan rambutnya yang ikal. "Em... bongeobbang."

"Hah, bongeobbang?!"

"_Ne, Appa_... bongeobbang _Meoni_."

Kyuhyun tertawa. Beberapa waktu lalu, _Halmeoni_nya datang dari kampung membawa oleh-oleh jajanan tradisional. Sandeul sangat senang karena itu makanan khas yang sulit didapatkan di sepermarket. Sebenarnya dijual juga di pasar tradisional Seoul, tapi Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk untuk bisa mengajak Sandeul ke sana.

"_Wah... di kantor mana ada bongeobbang? Lagipula, nanti Appa pulangnya malam. Toko-toko semua sudah tutup."_

"Ah, _Appa_... pokoknya oyeh-oyeh!"

"_Gurae_, setelah ini _Appa_ keluar sebentar. Tapi bukan makanan, beli buku saja, _ne_?"

"Ah, ndak mau, bocan!"

Kyuhyun memang hampir selalu membawakan oleh-oleh untuk Sandeul berupa buku. Pergi jalan-jalan pun selalu mampir ke toko buku. Koleksinya sudah mencapai satu lemari penuh. Baik itu berupa buku bacaan, majalah, buku belajar menulis dan mewarnai, maupun komik untuk anak-anak.

"_Lalu apa?"_

Sandeul kembali menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Apa, ya?"

"_Bagaimana kalau donat saja?"_

Sandeul terdiam.

"_Donatnya enak sekali. Bentuknya macam-macam. Ada yang berlubang, ada yang tidak. Meises-nya ada yang merah, ada yang hijau. Nanti Sandeul juga dapat boneka beruang. Mau, ya?"_ Kyuhyun membujuk.

Akhirnya Sandeul setuju. Dia mengangguk dengan mantap. Mengucapkan persetujuannya pun dengan sangat mantap, "Yah!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega. _"Baiklah, setelah ini Appa mau turun ke bawah untuk membeli donat. Panggilkan Papa, Honey, Appa mau bicara."_

"_Papaaaaa_!"

Sungmin menerima gagang telepon itu dengan enggan. Ada sedikit perdebatan di antara mereka saat menentukan panggilan apa yang akan mereka kenalkan ke Sandeul, mengingat mereka adalah pasangan dengan gender yang sama. Akhirnya setelah melalui pertimbangan panjang, mereka memutuskan Appa-Papa, untuk panggilan Sandeul pada mereka. Mempertimbangkan gender Sungmin juga, dan mereka yakin itu semua bisa dijelaskan pada Sandeul seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Kenapa orangtuanya berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

"_Ming...,"_ sapa Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin hanya diam. Perasannya tidak enak. Dia sudah menduga apa yang akan disampaikan suaminya.

"_Minimi Sayang..."_

"_Ne_, Kyu?"

"_Mianhae."_

"_Wae_, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara dibuat sewajar mungkin.

"_Rapatnya ternyata belum selesai. Mungkin jam sebelas atau jam dua belas aku baru sampai di rumah."_

Sungmin mendesah.

"_Ming?"_

"_Ne_?"

"_Gwaenchana?"_

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak sore tadi? Aku sudah masak banyak." Sungmin tidak bisa untuk tidak merajuk. "Jadi sia-sia, deh..."

"_Itulah. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka, ternyata banyak sekali masalah yang harus dibicarakan. Kita belum bisa menentukan spot kawasan mana yang akan lebih dulu dibangung. Banyak faktor yang harus dijadikan pertimbangan. Jadi... ya... begitulah..."_

"Oh, begitu. Ya, sudah!" _Alasan saja..._

"_Ming..."_

Sungmin sudah malas bicara. Dia ingin segera menutup telepon.

"_Saat senja tadi, kuintip matahari dari balik jendela kantor. Sinarnya keemasan. Indah... sekali. Aku tahu, matahari itu juga ingin pulang. Sama sepertiku."_

Hening. Kyuhyun sengaja membari jeda agar Sungmin meresapi kata-katanya.

"_Saat itu, aku membayangkan, alangkah indahnya kalau aku menikmati senja di sebuah pantai. Bersama seseorang yang sangat... aku cintai..."_

Seperti seorang pemain drama kawakan, Kyuhyun diam sejenak. Kemudian mendesah, berkata dengan suara berat, _"Seseorang yang sangat aku rindukan. Di setiap detakan waktu yang terasa lamban berlalu... Di manapun keberadaanku..."_

Kembali terdengar desahan.

"_Yaitu kau, Ming. Bunga terindah yang tumbuh di sudut hatiku."_

Jika merayu bisa disetarakan dengan pelatihan bahasa, kemampuan Kyuhyun bisa dibilang sudah mencapai tingkat mahir. Entah belajar darimana, Sungmin tidak terlalu tahu. Wajahnya yang semula masam mulai cerah. Perlahan dia tersenyum.

"Gombal! Kau ini, batal makan di rumah saja, pakai merayu segala."

Kyuhyun tertawa lega. Percakapan pun ditutup.

Sampai di meja makan, Sungmin masih menyimpan senyum.

.

.

Anak adalah permata, permata yang bersinar ke segenap penjuru. Betapa indah terus bersamanya, meniti rantai waktu, detik demi detik, jam demi jam, hari demi hari. Menyaksikannya tumbuh, belajar, meraba-raba kehidupan.

Sungmin begitu antusias mencatat semua perubahan yang terjadi pada sang permata. Perkembangan kemampuan motoriknya; kapan pertama kali dia mulai belajar berjalan dan kapan sudah benar-benar bisa berjalan. Kapan mulai belajar berlari dan benar-benar bisa berlari. Juga semua perkembangan lingualnya; ketika pertama kali mengucapkan, _Appa_... Papa... ataupun ucapan sederhana lainnya.

Berbagai permainan edukatif dia pelajari. Seperti para orangtua lain, dia menginginkan anaknya cerdas. Dia juga melewati masa sulit itu. Masa ketika Sandeul sangat sulit makan. Masa ketika tubuhnya begitu lemah dan sering sakit-sakitan. Masa ketika mulai besar dan aktif luar biasa sehingga sering jatuh.

Pernah suatu hari Sandeul berlari dengan kencang dan terjatuh membentur pinggiran meja yang tajam. Lengannya robek dan harus dijahit. Darah membanjiri seluruh tubuh dan bajunya. Tangis Sandeul langsung meledak, seperti petir menggelegar, mungkin terdengar di seluruh penjuru komplek. Sungmin langsung lemas. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Untung ada Kyuhyun yang sigap menolong. Saat tersadar, dia ikut menangis, menyesali kelalaiannya, menyalahkan dirinya yang saat itu lengah. Kyuhyun pun jadi ikut kerepotan. Selesai membujuk Sandeul, giliran dia membujuk Sungmin untuk diam.

Akan tetapi, ia juga menyaksikan masa-masa emas itu. Saat Sandeul semakin besar dan pintar. Saat mulai pandai berbicara, bernyanyi, dan aktifitas lainnya. Fisiknya juga berkembang pesat. Tubuhnya montok, menggemaskan. Kalau lari, pantatnya megal-megol. Sungmin kadang-kadang khawatir, jangan-jangan nanti lepas, jatuh di jalan. Apalagi kalau sudah mulai bergoyang ketika mendengar lagu-lagu kesayangannya.

.

.

Sore hari, sepulang dari kantor, Sandeul baru menyalakan televisi, dan Sungmin mendekatinya dengan perlahan.

"Sandeul sedang apa, Sayang?"

"Nonton Pololo, cini Papa ikut nonton cama Candeul." Sandeul menarik pelan tangan Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Sungmin berfikir. Dia ingin mengalihkan perhatian Sandeul dari layar televisi itu. Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak melarang Sandeul menonton televisi. Kalau dilarang, Sandeul malah penasaran dan akan menonton sembunyi-sembunyi ketika orangtua tidak ada. Akan tetapi, orangtua memberi pemahaman secara psikologis bahwa televisi bukanlah benda istimewa yang harus selalu diutamakan, yang harus ditunggu-tunggu acaranya.

"_Shireo_, Papa mau main saja," ucap Sungmin sambil beranjak dari sofa.

"_Eoh_? Papa mau kemana?"

"Papa mau main."

"Aaa... Papa cini, doooong!"

"_Aniya_. Papa mau main."

"Main apa?"

"Makanya siniii... ikut Papa!"

Sejenak Sandeul berfikir, keningnya sedikit mengernyit, dan bibirnya mengerucut imut minta dikuncir.

"Baiklah." Sandeul bergegas mematikan televisi dan mengikuti sang papa.

Dulu Sandeul sangat suka menonton, mungkin karena televisi adalah salah satu benda yang menarik perhatiannya. Sama seperti benda-benda lain di sekitarnya. Apalagi ketika dia mulai mengerti apa saja acara yang ada. Tapi lama-lama dia merasa bosan sendiri. Apalagi melihat _appa_-papa-nya yang juga lebih suka bekerja di studio daripada menonton. Acara yang biasa dia tonton dengan orangtuanya hanya acara _discovery_, binatang, tumbuhan, dan alam lingkungan ke tempat-tempat wisata.

"Papa mau apa, cih?"

"Mau main musik. Nanti Sandeul yang bernyanyi, _ne_?"

"Aciiik...!"

Sandeul sangat suka musik. Mungkin menurun dari kedua orangtuanya yang sama-sama suka musik. Musik sebagai iringan belajar. Kebetulan mereka memiliki beberapa perangkat musik, seperti gitar, piano, DVD, kaset, instrumen musik, tape recorder, juga peralatan musik dengan alat-alat apapun yang menghasilkan bunyi.

Sungmin menunjukkan beberapa lagu anak-anak untuk Sandeul pelajari. Tapi mereka juga tidak bisa terus-menerus mengawasinya dua puluh empat jam. Sejak dia sudah bisa menyetel televisi dan tape sendiri, dia suka mendengarkan lagu-lagu apapun yang kebetulan terdengar di telinganya.

_Yongwoni hepi tugedel..._

"Lagu siapa itu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Cupel Juniol," jawabnya bangga. Sang papa pun kebingungan.

Sandeul berlari mendahului sang papa ke ruang tegah.

"Piano saja, Papa."

"Kalau piano, nanti sama _Appa_. Papa tidak begitu bisa. Gitar saja, _ne_?"

"Yah!"

"Nah, sekarang Sandeul siap-siap. Mau lagu apa?"

"Tiga beluang!"

"Oke. Sandeul harus tahu kapan masuknya, ya?"

Sandeul pun langsung berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"_GOM CEMALI GA HAN JIBE ICCEO...!"_

Sungmin kaget. "Beluuuum! Belum mulai, Sayaaaaang! Lagi pula, tidak usah teriak-teriak begitu, dong! Yang kalem saja. Kalem, oke?"

Sandeul terbahak-bahak. Sungmin sampai heran, anak kecil, apa... saja ditertawakan. Padahal, apanya yang lucu, ya?"

Sungmin mencoba beberapa nada. "Ayo masuk, ikuti Papa!"

_Gom cemali ga han jibe icceo..._

"Yah... fals..."

Sandeul kembali terbahak-bahak. Senang sekali dia berhasil meledek papanya.

"Sekarang harus benar!"

Setelah mengantarkan masuk ke dalam nada, Sungmin membiarkan Sandeul menyanyi sendiri agar peka terhadap ketuka irama dan melodi. Tapi dasar Sandeul, kesempatan itu digunakan untuk meledek sang papa lagi. Di akhir lagu, dia plesetkan dengan lirik buatannya sendiri. Sesukanya.

_Gom cemali ga han jibe icceo_

_Appa-gom, eomma-gom, aegi-gom_

_Appa-gomeun ddung ddung ddung_

_Eomma-gomeun ddang ddang ddang_

_Aegi-gomeun ddong ddong ddong_

_Tuttut tuttut tatatta_

"Lho, lagunya kok jadi bagus seperti itu, Sayang?" tanya Sungmin gemas.

Bisa ditebak, Sandeul pun terbahak-bahak...

.

.

TBC

Annyeooooong ^^. Saya membawa sebuah ff remake lagi, kali ini nuansanya lebih dewasa, masalah dalam rumah tangga.

Ah ya... di sini saya memakai panggilan Appa-Papa untuk KyuMin, entahlah... saya benar-benar tidak bisa kalo disuruh memberi sebutan Mommy/Eomma untuk Ming, mempertimbangkan gender Ming juga. Kata teman saya, di AFF panggilan yang sering digunakan untuk pasangan ber-gender sama adalah Appa-Papa, jadi ini bukan yang pertama . Mohon dimaklumi ya... saya tahu pasti ada yang kurang nyaman dengan itu, tapi... sekali lagi mohon pengertiannya, kekeke, untuk ff iniiiii saja, oke ^^

Oke, semoga berkenan, dan selamat membaca ^^. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, saranghae ^^.


	2. Cluster 2

"Lho, lagunya kok jadi bagus seperti itu, Sayang?" tanya Sungmin gemas.

Bisa ditebak, Sandeul pun terbahak-bahak...

.

.

**Pair** : KyuMin

**Cast** : Kyuhyun, Sungmin and Other Cast

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Drama, Romance

**Length **: Chaptered

**Warning** : Ini ff **Remake** dari novel lama karya **Ari Nur** dengan judul yang sama, 'Dilatasi Memori'. Ada beberapa bagian yang saya rubah dengan menambahi atau mengurangi porsi cerita, agar sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan. Mengingat ini novel straight dan saya mengubahnya menjadi BL, maka mohon dimaklumi jika menjadi sedikit aneh ^^. BXB, M-preg, typo (s).

**Summary** : Ketika cinta dikhianati, apa yang akan terjadi? Ketika ketulusan disalahartikan, akankah kesetiaan dipertahankan?. Kisah cinta mereka tengah diuji!.

**Disclaimer** : Cerita ini milik **Ari Nur**. Tapi, seluruh tulisan ini milik saya. Saya hanya **meminjam nama-nama orang yang saya cintai** ini semata-mata demi kelangsungan cerita.

en**JOY**

**.**

**.**

Suatu hari ketika dia tiba di rumah sepulang kerja, Sungmin hanya bisa tercengang. Dinding rumah itu sudah penuh coretan.

"Sandeul-_ee_...! membuat gambarnya kok di dinding, bukannya di kertas. Kan kemarin sudah Papa belikan buku gambar!"

"_Ndak_ bica, Pa, ini piti-piti."

"Apa itu piti-piti?"

"Ah, Papa ini _ndak_ gaul, cih! Piti-piti, ya piti-piti!" Kini malah Sandeul yang memarahi Papanya.

"Kalau _Appa_ marah, bagaimana?"

Sandel hanya melenggang dengan wajah tak berdosa. Dia sangat bangga dengan hasil karyanya. Dia juga heran, kok papanya malah memarahinya. Memangnya dia salah apa?

"Kyu!"

"Apa sih, ribut sekali!" Kyuhyun muncul dari garasi.

"Lihat kelakuan anakmu! Kreatif sekali!"

Kyuhyun hanya terkejut sesaat. Kemudian wajahnya kembali datar. "Memang kenapa?" tanyanya santai.

"Kok kenapa? Kau ini bagaimana, sih?!"

"Kau seperti anak kecil, Ming. Begitu saja ribut!"

Sungmin merasa kadang Kyuhyun terlalu memanjakan Sandeul. Apapun yang diperbuat selalu dibenarkan.

"_Appaaa_! Piti-piti Deul-_ee_...!" serunya kerika melihat _Appa _kebanggaannya datang.

"Apa itu, piti-piti?!" Sungmin masih kesal.

"Maksudnya _grafitti_. Bukan _grafitti_ namanya kalau melukisnya di buku gambar," Kyuhyun berkata tenang.

_Benar juga._

"Tapi, Kyu, lalu kita biarkan semua dinding terkena coretan. Kalau ada tamu 'kan malu."

"Kau lebih sayang tamumu daripada anakmu?"

"Bukan begitu, sih..."

"Ya sudah, sekarang begini saja. Sandeul, sini, _Honey_, _Appa_ kasih tahu sesuatu."

Kyuhyun berjongkok memegang pundak putranya.

"Sandeul boleh membuat gambar di dinding, tapi dinding teras belakang itu. Dekat taman belakang itu. Tidak boleh di tempat lain. Soalnya, kalau Sandeul membuat gambar sembarangan, rumah kita jadi jelek, Sandeul mengerti?"

Sandeul mengangguk.

"Di dinding ruang tamu, Sandeul boleh coret-coret tidak?"

Sandeul menggeleng.

"Di kamar?"

Sandeul kembali menggeleng.

"Ruang makan?"

"_Ndak_ boyeh!"

"Teras belakang, dekat taman?"

"Boyeh!"

"Pintar! Sandeul anak pintar pasti mengerti. Sekarang kita _high five_ dulu!" Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya. Sandeul meyambut dengan gembira.

"_High five_!"

Akhirnya, keduanya saling tertawa. Hahaha...

Dua hari kemudian, dinding rumah itu sudah penuh coretan lagi. Dari ruang depan sampai belakang. Kali ini giliran Sungmin yang tertawa...

Namanya juga anak-anak, eh balita!

.

.

Hari Minggu adalah hari keluarga. Seperti keluarga lainnya, biasanya mereka berekreasi, mengunjungi kebun binatang atau ke toko buku. Atau di rumah saja, tidak kemana-mana, memanfaatkan kebersamaan yang dirasa sangat berharga.

Seperti hari ini, Sandeul sudah menyiapkan skenarionya. Dia mengajak sang _appa_ bermain drama. Sungmin memakaikan kostum yang diinginkannya, yaitu setelan jas kecil lengkap dengan dasi mungilnya.

"Deul-_ee_ jadi Bos. _Appa_ jadi kalyawan ya, Pa!"

"Oh, Sandeul jadi Bos? Oke, deh. Lalu _Appa_ disuruh melakukan apa?"

Sandeul memberi beberapa intruksi, "Mali lapat dulu. Ambilkan tas itu!"

"Baik, Bos."

"Bopen cama ketasnya mana?"

"Ini, Bos."

Kyuhyun menurut saja apa yang diperintahkan. Mereka duduk di seperangkat meja kursi kecil dengan setumpuk kertas yang akan dihiasi benang kusut oleh Sandeul. Pura-puranya sedang menandatangani kontrak. Dia pernah melihat sang _appa_ melakukan hal itu dengan klien saat dia "berkunjung" ke JOY.

Tapi baru sebentar, Sandeul sudah kegerahan. Dilepasnya baju "kebesarannya", ganti dengan kaos singlet dan celana pendek. Dia juga sudah bosan dengan permainannya.

Sementara Sungmin dibantu Hwang_ Ahjumma_ –sang _maid_- membuat _cake_ di dapur. Dia kaget ketika tiba-tiba ada dua kepala dengan posisi miring, muncul di pintu dapur. Badannya tidak terlihat. Satu di kanan, satu di kiri.

"Papa... kuenya cudah matang beyuuuuum...!" teriak si kepala kecil.

"Iya. Kita sudah lapar nih, Paa...!" teriak si kepala yang besar.

Sungmn menoleh kaget. Kemudian tertawa geli. Tersipu-sipu. "Aduh, _mian_... belum, Sayang. Papa jadi gugup, nih. Setelah ini mau di-oven dulu. Sabar, _ne_...!"

"Oke...!"

Dua kepala itu menghilang. Berganti dengan suara ribut. Ada teriakan-teriakan. Suara jeritan. Disusul dengan suara tawa terbahak-bahak.

Sepuluh menit kemudian dua kepala itu muncul lagi di pintu dapur. Tetap dengan sapaan yang sama. Sungmin kembali tersipu-sipu, menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama. Bapak-anak itu pun kembal ke teras belakang.

"_Honey_, kita main tablet, yuk!"

"Ayuuuuuk!" Sandeul berteriak gembira.

Pada ulangtahunnya yang ketiga, Kyuhyun menghadiahi Sandeul tabletnya yang sudah tidak dipakai tapi masih berfungsi dengan baik. Konon, permainan komputer melibatkan daya penalaran logis. Salah satu cara untuk merangsang kecerdasan logis-matematis. Begitu kata apara pakar pendidikan anak.

Sandeul sibuk bertanya dengan permainan baru yang diajarkan _appa_nya. _Ini apa, Pa? Itu apa, Pa? _Kyuhyun pun menjawab dengan sabar. Memang butuh kesabaran dalam menjawab pertanyaan ingin tahu mereka. Penjelasan yang diberikan juga harus sederhana dan tidak mengandung kebohongan.

Sandeul sangat cepat bosan pada sesuatu yang monoton. Kyuhyun harus mengganti dengan permainan yang baru lagi.

"_Appa_ mau ke mana, Pa?" Tubuh mungil itu mengikuti Kyuhyuh dari belakang.

"Ambil mainan Sandeul di kamar."

Boks mainan itu ditumpahkan ke lantai. Alat transportasi mainan; mulai dari pesawat, kapal laut, kereta api, mobil, sepeda motor sampai sepeda gerobak penjual es krim tersedia lengkap. Juga lego, uang logam, uang kertas mainan, dan berbagai jenis mainan tampak berhamburan kemana-mana.

"_Kaja_ kita kumpulkan! Mobil kecil, dengan mobil kecil. Mobil besar, dengan mobil besar. Terus mainan yang lain juga disendirikan. Oke?"

Sandeul mengerjakan instruksi itu dengan semangat.

Mereka bermain mengklasifikasikan benda-benda. Ini juga masih bagian dari pelatihan kecerdasan logis. Sekalian merapikan koleksi Sandeul yang sudah berantakan.

Sungmin melongok sebentar ke teras belakang dan mendapatkan dua orang itu sedang "sibuk". Dia pun kembali ke dapur meneruskan proyeknya, sementara Hwang _Ahjumma_ sibuk memasak untuk masak siang.

"Wortel ini beli di mana, _Ahjumma_?"

Hwang _Ahjumma_ menoleh dan menatap sang pemilik rumah dengan gugup. Dia masih canggung. Baru dua minggu dia bekerja di situ.

"Di pasar. Kenapa, Tuan?"

"Kalau memilih wortel, pilih yang masih muda. Jangan yang sudah tua seperti ini."

"Memangnya cara membedakannya bagaimana?"

"Lihat matanya." Sungmin mengambil sebuah wortel dan menunjuk pangkalnya. "Kalau bulatannya kecil, itu tandanya masih muda. Kalau besar seperti ini, berarti sudah tua."

Hwang _Ahjumma_ mengangguk-angguk. Dia cukup kagum pada majikannya. Seorang _namja_. Dengan karier yang bagus, tapi pintar memasak. Sangat paham terhadap anaknya. Terhadap suami sangat mesra. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan kesamaan gender antara 'suami istri' tersebut. Yang dia tahu, mereka keluarga yang sangat baik dan harmonis.

Tips-tips yang didapat, dia catat dengan baik-baik.

Setengah jam kemudian, barulah kue itu benar-benar matang. Dengan riang, Sungmin menara kue-kue tersebut di piring. Lalu dibawanya ke teras belakang. Dia ingin memberi kejutan.

"Halo _everybody_, kuenya sudah mataaaang...!"

Sepi. Tidak ada sahutan. Sungmin melongok ke teras. Dua sosok tubuh terlentang di lantai. Tertidur nyaman. Di samping mereka, sebuah boks besar yang berisi mainan terlihat sudah rapi.

Sungmin pun tercengang.

.

.

PT JOY _Associate_, sebuah biro arsiktetur yang kini hampir meninggalkan masa balita.

Sebuah kantor sederhana, di pinggiran kota Seoul.

Bangunan itu sebenarnya sebuah rumah tinggal yang sudah tidak dipakai oleh pemiliknya lalu disewakan. Setelah diadakan renovasi sana-sini, maka jadilah sebuah kantor tempat PT JOY menjalankan aktifitasnya.

Seperti umumnya perusahaan muda, JOY beberapa kali mengalami perubahan struktur untuk mencari format yang tepat. Hingga pada akhirnya struktur yang terbentuk menjadi empat divisi yang lebih spesifik, yaitu Divisi Perancangan, Divisi Drafter, Divisi Maket, dan Divisi Nonteknis.

Struktur yang ada tidak terlalu kaku. Pembagian divisi yang dimaksudkan untuk kejelasan tugas. Kadang bisa jug aperancang membuat sendiri maketnya karena permintaan dari klien. Drafter juga bisa mengerjakan perancangan dengan skala yang kecil, misalnya pada detail, seperti pintu atau jendela. Atau proyek dalam skala kecil seperti rancangan satu ruangan atau satu detil tertentu.

Selain struktur perusahaan, juga ada yang disebut struktur proyek, yang terbentuk ketika ada proyek dan berakhir ketika proyek itu selesai, dan jumlahnya sesuai dengan jumlah proyek yang sedang ditangani.

Dalam proyek cukup sering terjadi _overlaping_. Satu orang bisa merangkap beberapa tugas dan paling sering terjadi pada drafter. Tapi sejauh ini, permasalahan seperti itu masih bisa diatasi.

JOY mengalami kemelut justru pada tahun-tahun pertama berdiri. Terutama berkaitan dengan jumlah karyawan perusahaan. Juga masalah pemasukan proyek; kadang bisa datang beberapa proyek sekaligus hingga mereka kerepotan, kadang tidak ada sama sekali hingga mereka harus mencari-cari.

Seiring dengan perampingan struktur, mereka membatasi jumlah karyawan agar tetap 27 orang. Jumlah itu adalah jumlah seluruh komposisi, mulai direktur, _manager design_, staf hingga bagian konsumsi dan _cleaning service_. Komposisi _basic_ pendidikannya pun beragam.

Kyuhyun tetap menjabat sebagai direktur utama membawahi semua divisi, tapi dia sendiri tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan perancangan, hanya sebagai pengawas karena dia masih menjabat sebagai arsitek di SM. Wakil direktur dipegang Donghae. Dia juga berperan sebagai arsitek senior dan pengawas sekaligus. Sedangkan Sungmin masuk ke divisi perancangan, sebagai pengawas sekaligus perancang.

.

.

Di salah satu ruang yang paling luas yaitu ruang rapat, beberapa orang karyawan JOY berkumpul untuk menyaksikan presentasi proyek bangunan sebuah ruko yang diketuai oleh Jungmo. Presentasi tersebut dalam bentuk animasi yang digarap oleh anggota tim proyek, Jay.

"Durasi berapa, Kyu?" bisik Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya. Dia sedikit geli mendengar musik latarnya, nge-_rock_.

"Tiga menit. Nge-_render_-nya delapan belas jam." Kyuhyun menoleh pada Jay, "Kamu kenai berapa?"

"Sepuluh juta, Pak," jawab Jay dengan wajah sumringah.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk.

Tepuk tangan pun bergema ketika animasi itu selesai diputar.

Jay memandang ke arah Kyuhyun dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Coba putar ulang!"

"Baik, Pak."

Animasi itu pun kembali diulang. Kyuhyun mengamatinya lebih detail.

"_Stop_! Apa itu?" tangan Kyuhyun menunjuk ke sebuah objek yang terpampang di layar OHP.

"_Sclupture_, Pak."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Memang bentuknya seperti itu?"

"Sebenarnya tidak. Aslinya cukup rumit, jadi saya buat lebih sederhana."

"Berarti tidak sesuai dengan aslinya, kan? Berarti 3D max yang kamu buat ini belum representatif, 'kan?"

Jay nyengir, "Jadi harus diperbaiki ya, Pak?"

"Terserah."

Anak-anak sudah hafal kata 'terserah' versi Kyuhyun berarti harus.

Ponsel milik Kyuhyun berbunyi.

"Ming, aku harus ke SM. Kau pulang duluan, _ne_."

Sungmin mengangguk, "Hati-hati, Kyu."

"Jay, karyamu sudah cukup bagus. Hanya ada beberapa yang memang harus kamu perbaiki karena karya yang baik bukan sekedar bagus, tapi juga benar. Oke? _Mian_, kami harus pergi dulu."

Dalam hati Jay _misuh-misuh. Di mata Bos, tidak ada yang benar. Ada... saja yang kurang. Kalau begini kapan selesainya? Dasar perfeksionis!_

.

.

Hari baru menjelang senja ketika Kyuhyun muncul di pintu.

"Kok sudah pulang, Kyu? Tumben."

"Kau ini, aku pulang cepat, _comment_! Pulang malam apalagi."

Sungmin tersipu. "Ya, bukan begitu. Kok, tumben? Aku sih, senang-senang saja Kyu, jam segini sudah di rumah."

Dan yang paling histeris adalah Sandeul. Jarang sekali dia mendapatkan _appa-_nya pulang sementara dia belum tidur. Bukan main senangnya. Langsung saja diajaknya sang _appa_ bermain.

"Sandeul tidak boleh bermain. 'Kan harus mengerjakan PR."

"Ah, Papa... Candeul mau main cama _Appa_...!"

"PR? PR apa?" Kyuhyun tidak terlalu tahu tentang masalah sekolah Sandeul.

"Biasa, PR harian."

Dengan keheranan, dilihatnya buku-buku sekolah Sandeul.

"Ya sudah. _Appa_ sekarang mandi, habis itu, Sandeul mengerjakan PR dengan _Appa_. Nah, kalau sudah selesai semua, baru kita main. Oke?"

"Holeeee!" Sandeul pun berlarian keliling ruangan meluapkan kegembiraannya.

.

.

"Anak umur tiga tahun, masih _playgroup_, dikasih PR. Apa-apaan ini?! Konyol!"

"Mungkin... untuk melatih disiplin, Kyu," kata Sungmin sabar.

"Bukan masalah disiplin yang ku persoalkan. Pola pikir yang mereka kembangkan itu yang tidak kumengerti. Masa kanak-kanak adalah untuk bermain, bukan dibebani dengan tugas-tugas yang tidak jelas seperti itu."

"Lho, kau juga setuju 'kan, saat aku usul Sandeul masuk ke sekolah itu."

"Aku tidak menyangka akan sekonyol ini."

"Tapi itu sekolah favorit."

"Jangan tertipu oleh kemasan. Kita tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya. Kini aku baru percaya bahwa ternyata memang benar, sekolah terbaik bagi anak-anak adalah ibunya sendiri. Sekolah-sekolah itu untuk menampung anak-anak yang ditinggal ibunya. Ibunya yang malas mengasuh dengan alasan sibuk bekerja.

"Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku kembali ke JOY. Andaikata aku harus di rumah saja juga tidak masalah. Di rumah atau di kantor aku tetap seorang arsitek. Kau juga yang bilang, semua bisa dibuat fleksibel." Kali ini Sungmin benar-benar tersinggung.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang ku maksud," sahut Kyuhyun datar. Wajahnya tegang. Matanya menerawang. Tampaknya dia sedang berpikir.

Dalam soal pendidikan anak, dia memang sedikit bereda pendapat dengan Sungmin. Ada saja hal-hal yang membuat mereka berselisih.

"Saat kecil, aku selalu sibuk dengan les ini les itu. Saat itu, aku ingin sekali terbebas dari semua beban-beban itu. Ingin sekali bermain, tapi _Abeoji_ tidak pernah mengijinkan."

"Dan sekarang, kau bisa memetik hasilnya, 'kan? Aku mau ikut les, les di mana? Orang di desa tidak ada yang membuka les bahasa. Sekarang sudah tua seperti ini baru kebingungan belum menguasai ini, belum bisa itu. Aku tidak ingin Sandeul nanti seperti itu."

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu yang kurasakan."

Kedunya terdiam.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin menjadi geli. Kyuhyun iri padanya. Dan sebaliknya, dia iri pada Kuhyun. Mereka kok jadi saling iri. Saling merasa bahwa yang lain lebih beruntung dan sebaliknya. Kyuhyun merasa tidak beruntung karena kehilangan masa kecil, sementara Sungmin merasa masa kecilnya minim fasilitas.

"Bersyukurlah, Ming. Lahir di desa, merasakan udara segar setiap saat. Alam menjadi karibmu."

Kini keduanya kembali terdiam. Terbawa ke sebuah perenungan yang dalam.

Sejak percakapan malam itu, Kyuhyun menjadi lebih perhatian terhadap Sandeul. Sungmin merasa ada untungnya juga meskipun dia masih belum mengerti bagaimana sebetulnya jalan pikiran Kyuhyun.

.

.

Entah mengapa, malam ini Kyuhyun merasa begitu tenteram, begitu damai. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat, tapi dia belum ingin tidur. Di sampingnya Sandeul tidur dipeluk sang papa. Keduanya sudah pulas.

Kyuhyun menyalakan lampu tidur. Mengganjal punggungnya dengan bantal, duduk di tepi pembaringan. Memandangi dua wajah itu tanpa bosan.

_Apakah aku bisa menjadi suami yang baik bagimu, Ming? Apakah aku bisa menjadi appa yang baik bagimu, Sandeul?_

Kyuhyun sejak kecil yatim piatu. Dia tidak punya presenden bagaimana menjadi seorang ayah karena dia tidak pernah bertemu ayah kandungnya. Tapi dia punya ayah angkat yang sangat baik.

_Sandeul, betapa beruntungnya kamu. Kamu memiliki orangtua lengkap, yang sangat mencintaimu._

Ada suasana haru yang tiba-tiba menyelimutinya. Kyuhyun tidak ingin apa-apa. Dia hanya ingin bersyukur.

_Appa..._

_Di manapun engkau berada, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa aku sekarang juga sudah menjadi appa. Kau pasti akan sangat senang melihat cucumu. Sandeul pintar meskipun sedikit keras kepala. Dia juga montok dan sangat lucu._

_Eomma..._

_Di manapun eomma kini, aku hanya ingin mengabarkan bahwa aku sangat bahagia._

_Alangkah indahnya kalau kalian masih hidup. Betapa meriahnya kalau kita semua berkumpul. Biasanya antara ibu mertua dan menantu suka berselisih. Sungmin sangat manja dan kadang seperti anak kecil. Mungkin eomma akan cerewet kepadanya. _Kyuhyun tersenyum_. Tapi aku yakin, kalian pasti akan saling menyayangi._

Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidur. Lalu berjalan menuju ke ruang kerja. Duduk sambil memutar-mutar kursinya. Punggungnya santai menyender, wajahnya tengadah dengan mata terpejam. Alunan _blues_ terdengar sayup-sayup.

(_Dalam keperkasaannya sebagai seorang lelaki, sesungguhnya Kyuhyun merasa kekanakan. Konon, jiwa kekanakan itu takkan pernah hilang berapa pun usia pemiliknya. Ia menetap seumur hidup, tersimpan di salah satu lapisan jiwa dan akan muncul sewaktu-waktu. Jiwa kekanakan yang teramat manis. Jiwa kekanakan yang membuat seseorang menjadi sentimentil.)_

_Kali ini Kyuhun benar-benar ingin menangis._

_Appa... aku ingin bertemu sebentar... saja._

_Eomma... aku ingin berlutut padamu, membasuh kakimu, merasakan kasih sayangmu._

_Eomma..._

_Aku ingin eomma._

"Ssst... Ming... Minimi... _ireona_!"

Sungmin hanya bergerak ke samping, lalu tidur lagi.

"Hei, _ireonaaaaa_...!"

Sungmin mengeliat. Mata indahnya mengerjap-ngerjap pelan.

"Apa... sih, Kyu...?"

"Makanya bangung dulu!"

"Aaah... ngantuk..."

"Ming, sekarang kita berkemas. Besok kita pulang. Aku ingin bertemu _eomma_."

"_Eomma_ siapa?"

"Ya _eomma_-mu. Masa _eomma_-ku."

"Hah? Kyu, kau serius?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kita ambil cuti tiga hari."

.

.

TBC

(_Sclupture : Pahatan)_

Kekeke kenapa pada takut kalau konfliknya bakal berat? Tenang saja, konfliknya tidak lebih berat dari berat badannya Ming kok, ups... :-D

Ah... sekali lagi saya minta maaf jika ada yang kurang nyaman dengan panggilan Appa-Papa, mohon dimaklumi, ne... #puppyeyes

Terimakasih untuk sambutan hangatnyaaaaa ^^ #hug

**Adelia Santi** : Kekeke ngikutin novelnya aja eon ya ceritanya... namanya juga remake :). Ah ya... review-nya eon emang nggak bisa langsung muncul, soalnya nggak log in, biasanya baru muncul 3 hari kemudian, tapi tenang saja, sudah masuk lewat email kok ^^. Makasih ya sudah RnR ^^.

**KyuMin Cho** : Hehehe tidak terlalu berat kok, Cuma rada bikin greget aja :3. Ah... iya, bagaimanapun Ming kan laki ya. Oke ini lanjutannya... terimakasih sudah RnR ^^.

**5351** : Kita tunggu saja di chapter2 selanjutnya, hehe. Ini lanjutannya, terimakasih sudah RnR ^^.

**allea1186** : Ah... terimakasih untuk pengertiannya, semoga bisa menikmati ceritanya ^^. Ini next-nya, dan terimakasih sudah RnR ^^.

**ayyu. annisa. 1** : Iya... ini lanjutannya, terimakasih sudah RnR ^^.

**sissy** : Kekekeke iya, ini lanjutannya, terimakasih sudah RnR ^^.

**JoyELF** : Kekeke itu masih rahasia, ini lanjutannya, terimakasih sudah RnR ^^.

**LiveLoveKyumin** : Nggak berat-berat amat kok, cuma agak bikin gemes aja, hehe. Eng... bisa iya, bisa tidak, ditunggu saja ya... ini next-nya, terimakasih sudah RnR ^^

**anieJOYer** : Hehehe mianhe, saya benar2 minta maaf untuk ketidaknyamanannya, mohon dimaklumi :). Terimakasih sudah RnR ^^.

**haifa** : Kekeke iya... semoga saja ya, SEMANGAT! ^^. Terimakasih sudah RnR ^^.

**Kim Yong Neul** : Nanti juga dia akan menunjukkan batang hidungnya, keke. Iya, semoga saja ya... ini lanjutannya, terimakasih sudah RnR ^^.

**Shyuuu** : Belum, ini masih pemanasan, hehe, mungkin beberapa chap lagi :). Ini lanjutannya, terimakasih sudah RnR ^^.

**gyumin4ever** : Ah... chingu sudah baca novel ini? Novel jaman2 saya SMA ini, hehe, ceritanya menarik, dan hubungan lakon utamanya yang manis2 sepet mengingatkan saya pada KyuMin :3. Mianhe untuk ketidaknyamanan itu... makasih udah RnR ^^.

**abilhikmah** : Iya ^^. Terimakasih sudah RnR ^^.

**riesty137** : Kekeke lha itu yang telponan kan juga sudah lumayan romantis :3. Ditunggu saja ne romantisme mereka, hehe, ini lanjutannya... terimakasih sudah RnR ^^.

**PRISNA** : Hehehe mianhe... saya benar-benar tidak bisa menuliskannya. Mohon dimaklumi ya, untuk ff iniii saja ^^. FIGHTING! Terimakasih sudah RnR ^^.

**Okalee** : Hehehe terimakasih, iya... saya emang selalu kepikiran kalo gimanapun Ming itu laki :3. Terimakasih sudah RnR ^^.

**fitriKyuMin** : Annyeong... selamat datang ^^. Keke sandeulnya emang ngegemesin... terimakasih udah RnR ^^.

**Tika137** : Saya juga pengeeen :3. Terimakasih sudah RnR ^^.

Big Thank's to:

Adelia Santi, KyuMin Cho, 5351, allea1186, ayyu. annisa. 1, sissy, JoyELF, LiveLoveKyumin, anieJOYer, haifa, Kim Yong Neul, Shyuuu, gyumin4ever, abilhikmah, riesty137, PRISNA, Okalee, fitriKyuMin, Tika137

Semua yang sudah follow/favorit dan semua yang sudah berkenan membaca walaupun tanpa sengaja ^^

#bow

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, saranghae ^^.


	3. Cluster 3

"Hah? Kyu, kau serius?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kita ambil cuti tiga hari."

.

.

**Pair** : KyuMin

**Cast** : Kyuhyun, Sungmin and Other Cast

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Drama, Romance

**Length **: Chaptered

**Warning** : Ini ff **Remake** dari novel lama karya **Ari Nur** dengan judul yang sama, 'Dilatasi Memori'. Ada beberapa bagian yang saya rubah dengan menambahi atau mengurangi porsi cerita, agar sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan. Mengingat ini novel straight dan saya mengubahnya menjadi BL, maka mohon dimaklumi jika menjadi sedikit aneh ^^. BXB, M-preg, typo (s).

**Summary** : Ketika cinta dikhianati, apa yang akan terjadi? Ketika ketulusan disalahartikan, akankah kesetiaan dipertahankan? Kisah cinta mereka tengah diuji!.

**Disclaimer** : Cerita ini milik **Ari Nur**. Tapi, seluruh tulisan ini milik saya. Saya hanya **meminjam nama-nama orang yang saya cintai** ini semata-mata demi kelangsungan cerita.

en**JOY**

**.**

**.**

Berkunjung ke area persawahan memang tidak seistimewa mengunjungi laut atau berwisata ke pegunungan. Tapi coba perhatikan detail yang tersaji; pohon padi yang tertanam rapi, hijau atau kuning, pematangan yang kadang terputus, dan kalau kita melongok lebih dekat, ada ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang di airnya yang bening. Seperti gambar anak-anak SD, sawah sebagai elemen utama, _background_ dua gunung serta matahari di tengah, dan _foreground_ sebuah pohon kelapa. Belum lagi para bapak ibu tani yang begitu agresif menunjukkan eksistensi mereka. Bayangkan tanggung jawab mereka; memberi makan orang satu negara!

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil di pinggir sawah. Sandeul berjalan di depan. Dia terlihat sangat gembira. Berlari-lari mengejar kupu-kupu. Lalu berjongkok, memegang rerumputan dan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di sekitarnya.

Sebenarnya, yang paling membuatnya senang adalah karena untuk beberapa hari dia tidak harus pergi sekolah. Menurutnya, ke sekolah setiap hari kadang-kadang membosankan juga. Mungkin hanya Kyuhyun satu-satunya ayah di dunia yang mengijinkan anaknya untuk membolos.

Biasanya mereka akan mengunjungi kampung halaman Sungmin saat Tahun Baru Korea (Seollal) dan Hari Panen (Chuseok). Tapi karena perhatian mereka saat itu teralih untuk menjalankan beberapa ritual adat, seperti; melakukan _jeongjo charye _(upacara penghormatan kepada leluhur) dan _sebae _(memberi salam tahun baru kepada orang tua dan para kerabat), berziarah ke makam leluhur dan mempersembahkan makanan, buah-buahan, minuman, dan hasil panen kepada arwah leluhur. Jadi mereka tidak sempat menikmati suasana desa.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan di belakang Sandeul sambil bercakap-cakap.

"Desamu ini cukup maju, ya?"

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Ada pabrik Farmasi di sini. Jalanan juga sudah diaspal. Para petani mengunjungi sawahnya sudah banyak memakai mobil. Pekerja di sawah mereka juga menggunakan jasa tenaga kerja, dan menggunakan alat yang canggih. Tidak hanya padi juga yang dihasilkan, tapi diselingi dengan buah-buahan dan sayur, padi hanya ditanam satu tahun sekali. Tapi, tidak bisa dipukul rata juga. Masih banyak penduduk yang masih menjadi petani tradisonal. Menggunakan alat tradisional, dan memakai sepeda untuk transportasi menuju sawah mereka. Tapi setidaknya tidak ada yang begitu kekurangan untuk kehidupan sehari-harinya. Itu kalau dari segi ekonomi. Kalau iklim sosial menurutku, apalagi di daerah yang rumahnya berdekatan seperti daerahku, menurutku... kurang begitu sehat. Sukanya menggunjing. Ketika satu keluarga mendapat satu masalah, dalam tempo yang singkat, orang satu kampung pasti tahu semua."

"Sisi positifnya, tingkat kriminalitas di sini cukup rendah. Remaja yang salah pergaulan juga bisa dibilang tidak ada. Kasus-kasus rumah tangga mungkin hanya terjadi sekali dalam sepuluh tahun. Bisa dibilang ini desa yang damai. Suasananya nyaman. Tapi mungkin karena terlalu nyaman, jadi stagnan. Sulit berubahnya."

Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Seharusnya, kau selesai kuliah kembali ke sini," sindir Kyuhyun. "Membangun kampung halaman, gitu."

"Cita-citaku bukan hanya membangun desa, tapi membangun negara. Kalau negara terbangun, otomatis, seluruh desa termasuk desa ini juga terbangun. Tidak hanya desa, kota juga. Logikanya 'kan begitu."

"Ceile..." Kyuhyun tertawa geli. Kadang nada bicara Sungmin seperti anak-anak.

"Ya kalau ke kota memang niat membangun negara..., kalau hanya melarikan diri?"

"Lihat saja nanti," sahut Sungmin dengan tenang.

"Lagipula, arsitek di desa mana laku. Yang realistis sajalah, Kyu."

"Ya membuat... kandang ayam atau sapi?"

"Masalah itu para petani malah lebih pintar dari kita. Mereka kalau membuat rumah tidak mau memakai arsitek. Mending dirancang sendiri."

Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Bagaimana coba, penataan kawasan pedesaan yang arsitektural?"

"Em... bagaimana, ya...?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Susah juga, hampir semua rumah memiliki pekarangan. Bahkan lebih luas dari luas bangunan. Perbandingan solid voidnya jelas tidak seimbang. Mungkin lebih pada tata letak. Rumah yang terbangun kebanyakan sporadis. Hanya yang di pinggir jalan saja yang kelihatan teratur, berpola linear. Tapi anehnya, tidak semua rumah yang dipinggir jalan ini menghadap ke jalan."

Sandeul berlari ketika ada seekor kupu-kupu yang terbang.

"Desa ini... kurang berkarakter." Ucap Sungmin.

"Siapa bilang tidak punya karakter? Kau saja yang kurang jeli mengamati."

"Mungkin karena aku lahir di sini, besar di sini, jadi semua terlihat biasa saja."

"Semua yang kau ceritakan itu menunjukkan karakteristik desamu ini. Pabrik, inovasi para petani, sistem kerja petani baik yang modern ataupun tradisional, juga tentang pekarangan rumah yang luas di depan rumah, yang menunjukkan orientasi rumah adalah ke arah depan. Ini menunjukkan adanya keterbukaan dalam masyarakat. Secara sosial bisa juga disebut potensi. Berbeda sekali dengan masyarakat kota yang halamannya di belakang dengan pintu rumah depan yang selalu tertutup. Tapi aku cukup heran dengan rumah-rumah yang baru dibangun."

"Kenapa?"

"Bentuknya itu tidak jelas. Ingin terkesan modern tapi salah konsep. Seperti Hanok, tapi bukan. Kecenderungan gaya hidup masyarakat ini sepertinya berubah. Arus informasi yang masuk tidak sepadan dengan pertumbuhan intelektualitas. Jadinya, ada semacam gaya hidup suka meniru."

"Sebetulnya hal ini juga tidak hanya terjadi di desa. Di kota juga, 'kan? Kalau di desa, yang ditiru orang kota, kalau di kota, yang ditiru orang luar atau barat. Sama saja."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis. Mendongak menatap langit. Langitnya teramat biru.

Beberapa orang petani (tradisional) melewati mereka naik sepeda dengan caping di kepala dan cangkul di pundak. Di barisan paling belakang tampak sepasang suami istri berboncengan. Yang wanita di bonceng di belakang sambil memangku bekal makan siang sambil asik berbincang. Mungkin tentang harga pupuk atau hasil panen.

"Mereka pacaran setiap hari?"

"Sepertinya."

"Wah, asyik, dong! Berarti tidak sempat selingkuh..."

Sungmin tersenyum geli. _Kita juga bisa kalau mau. Kau keluar dari SM, dan _fulltime_ di JOY. Hm..._

Matahari semakin naik. Mereka kini berjalan menyusuri pematang. Hingga sampai ke tanggul, sepetak tanah di tengah sawah yang ditinggikan, dan sengaja tidak ditanami. Fungsinya untuk menahan air supaya batas sawah tidak bergeser. Tanggul itu seperti gundukan yang dilapisi permadani hijau karena tebalnya rumput yang tumbuh melingkupinya.

Mereka pun berhenti dan duduk-duduk di atas tanggul itu. Rasanya seperti naik sampan melayari lautan hijau.

Sungmin mencoba mentransformasikan suasana pagi itu ke dalam lukisan pensil. Sandeul duduk di sampingnya, takjub melihat pelbagai binatang kecil merambat di dedaunan. Dia takut, geli, sekaligus ingin tahu. Juga suara burung yang berkicau dengan riang. Kyuhyun tidur terlentang, memejamkan mata, menikmati matahari. Membiarkan sinarnya yang hangat menyapu kulit wajahnya.

Sungguh pagi yang damai.

.

.

"Sandeul mana?" tanya Kyuhyn yang baru dari kamar mandi.

"Diajak_ Halmeoni_-nya ke pasar."

"Papaaaa...! _Appaaa_...!" Sandeul berjalan riang dengan digandeng _Halmeoni_-nya.

"Nah, itu dia, baru dibicarakan."

Kali ini Sandeul muncul dengan mulut penuh makanan. Saos tampak memenuhi bibir hingga ke pipi, _cemang-cemong_. Tangan kirinya memegang _tokkebi Hotdogs_, yang sukses membuatnya _cemang-cemong_ tadi. Sementara tangan kanannya memegang _Hotteok_ dan kue beras. Mungkin semua jajanan di pasar diborong semua. Sandeul memang suka mencoba makanan yang belum pernah dia rasakan, dan jarang dia temui.

Sungmin hanya bengong, tapi kemudian tersenyum senang. Tidak pernah Sandeul makan selahap itu. Makan atas inisiatif sendiri, tanpa disuruh-suruh atau dibujuk-bujuk. Juga memilih sendiri jenis makanan yang disukai.

"Makan sambil duduk, Sayang! Dari mana saja?"

Sandeul pun dengan semangat membuaka mulutnya untuk mulai bercerita. Makanan yang ada di mulutnya pun berhamburan keluar. _Brul_.

.

.

"Sarapan, Nak."

"_Ne, Eommonim_."

Ibu tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi menantunya yang pendiam ini.

Kyuhyun memandangi punggung wanita tua itu.

"_Eomma_...," bisiknya lirih. Sangat lirih.

(_Jiwa sentimennya kembali naik, menyeruak ke permukaan jiwa. Ia adalah seorang anak berumur sebelas tahun, yang akan pergi sekolah. Sedang dibuatkan sarapan oleh ibu. Setiap pagi, setiap hari. Apakah setiap ibu selalu begitu? Alangkah senangnya kalau begitu.)_

Mata Kyuhyun berkaca.

"Ah iya, kimchinya belum _Eomma_ siapkan. Sebentar_ ne, Eomma_ hangatkan dulu."

"_Ne_."

Kyuhyun menunduk.

(_Apakah seorang ibu aka selalu membuatkan masakan kesukaan anak-anaknya? Tentu saja. Ibu akan membuatkan masakan untuk seluruh keluarga. Lalu semua berkumpul untuk makan bersama. Lalu masing-masing akan bercerita tentang pengalamannya. Dan ibu akan setia mendengarkan. Begitu setiap hari.)_

"Ini, Nak."

"Terimakasih, _Eommonim_."

_(Dulu, dia mengira, dia memang tidak memiliki ibu. Tapi kemudian pelajaran di sekolah mengajarkan bahwa setiap manusia pasti memiliki ibu, kecuali Adam dan Hawa. Kalau tidak punya ibu, pasti tidak akan ada di dunia ini. Ia terus menyangkal, atau menghibur diri. Ternyata dia memang memiliki ibu. Hanya tidak bisa bertemu.)_

"Lho, kok belum dimakan?"

"Oh... eh... menunggu Sungmin, _Eommonim_."

"Sungmin sedang ku suruh ke warung. Tadi sudah pesan kamu disuruh makan dulu. Apa tidak suka masakannya, ya? Ya di kampung adanya hanya seperti ini."

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup."

Kyuhyun menyendok banyak-banyak, lalu mengunyah cepat-cepat. Berpacu dengan air matanya yang sudah ingin keluar, menyesakkan. Setelah berpuluh tahun memendam kerinduan kepada sesosok ibu yang tak pernah datang. Tapi sayang, air matanya jauh lebih cepat dari kunyahannya. Masakan yang sangat lezat jadi terasa pahit. Kerongkongannya terasa tersumbat. Dia pun menuangkan air dan meminumnya, tetap terasa pahit. Suara-suara itu tak pernah berhenti merongrongnya...

_(Tentang sepenggal kisah nestapa seorang anak yatim piatu. Tentang sebait nyanyian masa kecil tidak bahagia.)_

Ibu datang dari belakang untuk membereskan meja makan. Mendapatkan mata menantunya merah berair.

"Kepedasan ya, Nak? Maaf, _Eomma_ kemarin membuat kimchinya terlalu banyak memasukkan bubuk cabenya." Ibu pun tertawa renyah.

Kyuhyun pura-pura ikut tertawa, untuk melegakan, untuk meyakinkan bahwa masakan ibu betul-betul enak. Atau, untuk menutupi aura hatinya yang sebenarnya.

.

.

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik dengan seperangkat _gadget_-nya. Dia tertawa geli.

"Katanya selama di rumah, kau tidak mau diganggu urusan kantor."

"Ternyata tidak bisa." Kyuhyun tersenyum masam.

"Apa kabar JOY?"

"Baik. Aku baru rapat _online_ dengan para ketua divisi. Kau ada usul?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Tumben."

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Tidak. Hanya kupikir, kau terlihat kurang percaya dengan mereka. Biarlah, Kyu. Sekali-kali kita beri mereka kepercayaan penuh."

"Maunya sih seperti itu. Tapi kelihatannya belum bisa. Mereka, baru ditinggal "Bapak-Ibunya" sebentar saja sudah kelabakan. Aku juga berpikir, kapaaan... mereka bisa mandiri."

Sungmin tertawa, "Oh ya, Kyu, kemarin katanya ingin bertemu _eomma_. Sekarang 'kan sudah bertemu. Ngobrol sana, mumpung _eomma_ sedang senggang!"

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak, tapi Sungmin tidak melihatnya. Dia malah tertawa-tawa.

"Tapi kalian membicarakan apa ya? Masa membicarakan arsitektur, mana _eomma_ mengerti. Terus _eomma_ cerita tentang arisan minggu kemarin. Tidak nyambung sama sekali, hahaha..."

"Tidak lucu," kata Kyuhyun datar, membuat Sungmin berhenti tertawa.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Marah, ya?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab.

"Kyunie..." Sungmin menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Kyuhyun. "Kau kenapa, kok diam?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Aku hanya heran. _Eomma_-mu cantik, baik, bijaksana, kok bisa punya anak sepertimu. Sudah jelek, kacau, sukanya tertawa lagi."

"Ooo..." Sungmin tersenyum lega. "Begini juga, kau mau denganku."

"Yah... terpaksa... tidak ada yang lain."

Sungmin kembali tertawa.

_Kalau aku punya ibu, aku mungkin juga suka tertawa..., _gumam Kyuhyun diam-diam. Dipandanginya wajah Sungmin yang begitu polos, tanpa beban. Lalu, dia pun ikut tertawa meskipun sumbang. Tertawa dan terus tertawa. Hingga lenyap segala kesedihan itu...

Ibu yang mendengar suara-suara tawa, diam-diam mengintip dari dalam rumah. Dia terheran-heran melihat keduanya. _Ada apa sih tertawa terus? Jangan-jangan mereka..._

.

.

Angin bertiup lembut menggoda sinar matahari sore yang hangat. Di pinggiran batas desa, ada sebuah lapangan rumput yang cukup luas. Biasa digunakan sebagai area publik masyarakat, misalnya untuk berolahraga seperti sepak bola, panggung pertunjuka, dan lain-lain. Lapangan itu semakin terasa luas karena dikelilingi sawah pada ketiga sisinya. Sawah dengan bentangan entah berapa hektar. Di seberang sawah, tampak garis hitam abu-abu yang merupakan batas desa lain. Garis itu terbentuk dari pepohonan yang samar-samar membentuk bingkai kaki langit.

Puluhan anak bermain di sana. Berkejaran. Berguling-guling. Bercanda. Saling main pukul. Saling menendang. Mengejar-ngejar ayam. Menaiki keledai. Bermain bola. Tertawa. Berteriak. Bebas. Lepas.

_(Suara mereka begitu membahana mengetuk pintu angkasa. Menyanyikan pujian alam raya. Dunia yang indah dan bahagia.)_

Sungmin memandang tanpa bosan. Benar kata Kyuhyun, di sinilah sebenarnya tempat mereka. Di sinilah seharusnya Sandeul sekolah. Bukan di sebuah tempat yang dibatasi tembok-tembok dengan alat-alat permainan yang artifisial.

Lihatlah, Sandeul yang pertama kali begitu takut dikejar anak kedelai, kini berbalik mengejar-ngejarnya. Seorang anak yang sedikit lebih besar darinya main tubruk sehingga dia jatuh, terjengkang di atas rumput tebal. Sandeul ingin menangis, tapi anak itu malah tertawa-tawa. Akhirnya, Sandeul pun ikit tertawa.

Belum pernah Sungmin melihat Sandeul seriang itu. Direkamnya semua adegan itu dengan handycam. Potret masa kecilnya kini terputar lagi. Akan tetapi, rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang. Jumlah anak-anak tidak sebanyak jamannya dulu. Dan entah rasanya anak-anak sekarang tidak seriang dia dulu. Seperti ada sesuatu... entahlah.

Tapi bagi seorang Sandeul, suasana ini sudah sangat luar biasa baginya. Secara fisik, dia terlihat paling montok dibandingkan dengan anak-anak seusianya, paling bersih kulitnya, paling bagus performance-nya, tapi terlihat paling tidak lincah. Anak-anak lain yang kakinya lebih kurus panjang, berlari cepat seperti kijang.

Sungmin menoleh ketika Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh disampingnya. Wajahnya terlihat lesu.

"Baru bangun, Kyu?"

"Hm."

"Eh, Kyu, mau naik Sapi tidak?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alis, lalu memperhatikan sapi-sapi yang sedang merumput dan anak yang naik di atasnya. Dia memandang ngeri sekaligus geli. "Kamu saja sana!" bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertawa geli. _Tuan eksekutif naik Sapi? Ow, bisa jadi berita bagus di majalah bisnis atau ekonomi dengan _headline "Cara Baru Seorang Eksekutif dalam Mengisi Waktu Luang". Diam-diam, diarahkannya _handycam_ ke wajah Kyuhyun, _close up_ samping. _Hm, wajah yang tampan. Keras sekaligus lembut. Sangat berkarakter. Poninya beriap tertiup angin. Matanya sedikit menerawang, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Semoga saja bukan memikirkan bagaimana jika tanah seluas ini dibuat kapling-kapling lalu didirikan perumahan di atasnya. _Sungmin kembali tersenyum.

Perlahan matahari membentuk sapuan warna di langit barat. Salam terakhirnya di hari ini untuk penghuni bumi. Ia sudah lelah dan ingin tidur sejenak.

Seluruh peserta pesta lapangan itu pun bubar. Sandeul dipanggul sang _Appa_, berlari-lari kecil sambil tertawa riang. Sungmin berjalan mundur di depannya, masih dengan _handycam_-nya. Mereka kembali ke rumah sang ibu dengan riang.

.

.

"Kyu, tidak apa-apa aku memberi dua puluh ke _eomma_?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Uang-uangmu sendiri, kok."

"Uangmu juga. Makanya itu aku minta ijin."

"Oh ya? Itu kan hanya etisnya saja. Uang dua puluh juta tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan apa yang beliau berikan padamu. Beruntung kau diberi kelebihan uang. Tidak semua orang memiliki kesempatan seperti ini."

Mata Sungmin berkaca. "_Gomawo_. Kau memang sangat bijaksana, Kyu. _Saranghae_..."

"Kasih bonus, dong!" Kyuhyun menunjuk bibirnya, dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak berubah.

"Ih, kau ini! Nanti dilihat _eomma_."

"Memang kenapa? Bagus, 'kan. Biar _eommonim_ tahu kalau rumah tangga anaknya rukun, bahagia, dan sejahtera."

"Baiklah." Sungmin pun hendak merangkul Kyuhyun.

Pada saat itu, ibu masuk. Beliau pun tersenyum.

Sungmin pun bangkit, berjalan pergi. "Sandeul mana ya... Sandeul... Sayang...! Kamu di mana, Sayang?"

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menunduk, kalem, seperti prinsipnya, tetap tenang di segala situasi...!

.

.

"Ming, bangun!"

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata indahnya. Lalu menguap beberapa kali. Dia masih sangat mengantuk. Matanya memicing melihat jam dinding, "Baru jam 4, ada apa?"

"Ayo bangun, kita ke sawah!"

"Apa? Ke sawah? Mau apa?"

"'Kan kemarin aku sudah bilang."

"Oh iya..."

Sungmin pun bangun. Tubuhnya masih lemas. Ruhnya baru saja kembali ke tubuhnya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah berpakaian lengkap, siap pergi. "Oke, kita tulis pesan dulu untuk _eomma_. Minta tolong pada _eomma_ untuk menjaga Sandeul kalau dia bangun."

Ternyata ibu sudah duluan bangun, sedang berkutat di dapur.

"_Eomma_, titip Sandeul kalau dia bangun."

"Lho, kalian mau ke mana?" tanya ibu kaget.

Sungmin pun mendekat, membisikkan sesuatu. Sang ibu pun manggut-manggut, tersenyum arif.

.

.

Mereka berjalan dalam keremangan sinar bulan. Bayangan pepohonan membuat suasana jadi seram. Untung ada beberapa titik bintang di langit.

"Kyu, aku masih lemas... jalannya pelan saja, ya..."

"Semalam begadang, ya?"

"_Ne_, ngobrol dengan _eomma_ sampai jam satu."

"Pasti membicarakanku."

"Ih, GR... tapi, iya sih sedikit. Hehehe..."

"Ya sudah, sini kugendong. Berat badanmu tidak naik, 'kan?"

"Ah, kau bercanda!"

Ternyata Kyuhyun tidak bercanda. Dia benar-benar melakukannya. Sungmin terpekik senang. Jarang ada momen seperti ini. Biasanya, Kyuhyun akan menggendongnya kalau dia tertidur di ruang tengah atau di studio. Ketika bangun, tahu-tahu sudah tidur dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

_(Sungmin bisa merasakan detak jantung Kyuhyun yang berdebaran. Dia suka detak jantung itu. Detak jantung yang suka dia dengarkan jika sedang lelah atau sedih. Kyuhyun selalu menyediakan dada atau bahunya untuk sekedar bersandar, kapan pun dia butuh.)_

"Kyu, kalau aku tertidur, bagunkan ya..." Sungmin berbisik manja.

"Oh, kuceburkan ke sawah kalau kau berani tidur!"

"Coba kalau berani! Nanti kau dimarahi _eomma_, lho..."

"Masa, sih? Aku 'kan menantu kesayangan. Paling kau yang dikira iseng, main-main ke sawah terus terpeleset."

"Ih!" Sungmin merengut manja. "Eh, Kyu, kalau kita berpapasan dengan orang, kita bisa dikira maling jam _segini_ keluyuran."

"Kau 'kan bisa bela diri. Keluarkan dong jurus-jurusmu!"

"Lho, harusnya kau yang melindungiku."

"Ya sudah, kita berdua kabur saja. Malingnya suruh menyerahkan dirinya sendiri ke pihak yang berwajib."

Sungmin terkikik, Kyuhyun kadang-kadang sangat konyol.

Percakapan lirih itu mereka akhiri ketika sampai di pinggir sungai.

Sungmin membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Membiarkan udara segar masuk ke paru-parunya. Di belakangnya, dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menyusupkan tangannya pada pinggang Sungmin, memeluknya erat dari belakang, dan menaruh wajahnya di pundak sang terkasih.

Momen ini pun mereka gunakan untuk saling intropeksi. Mereka saling mengungkapkan perasaan yang tak sempat terungkap ke permukaan. Saling mengoreksi kesalahan. Saling menyatakan keinginan demi kebaikan masa yang akan datang.

"Kau dulu."

"Sifat jelek dulu atau baik dulu?"

"Yang jelek dulu."

"Kau terkadang masih keras dan kasar."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Ya, itu memang sudah watak. Susah dirubah. Sekarang sifat baik."

"Kau suami yang baik, juga _Appa_ yang baik. Terkadang aku merasa kau lebih memahami Sandeul, daripada aku yang melahirkannya."

"Oh, begitu. Masa, sih?"

"Kau sekarang lebih _down to earth_, lebih membumi. Tidak seboros dulu. Kalau aku bagaimana, Kyu?"

"Terkadang kau masih sedikit kekanakan. Tapi sudah sedikit berubah, terutama sejak ada Sandeul."

"Aku sering takut tidak bisa menjadi Papa yang baik dan 'istri' yang baik..."

"Kau pasti bisa, Ming..."

"_Ne_, Kyu..."

"Aku bukan malaikat. Aku hanya manusia biasa yang sangat rentan berbuat salah. Banyak orang bilang aku ini jenius, kaya, dan sebagainya, tapi aku tidak merasakan efek dari itu semua. Aku lebih merasakan bahwa untuk menjadi manusia yang baik sangatlah berat."

Sungmin mulai terisak.

"Kalian, kau dan Sandeul, adalah tanggungjawabku. Bantu aku untuk menjalani semua ini. Aku mohon kerja samamu. Karena aku takkan mampu sendirian."

Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh Sungmin. Kedua tubuh itu kembali menempel, berpelukan, dengan sangat erat.

"Ming..."

Sungmin mendongak.

"Jadikan ini kenangan yang terindah..."

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya, mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir sang pemilik hati. Tak butuh waktu lama, kedua bibir itupun bertaut. Saling menumpahkan apa yang tengah mereka rasakan. Dan alam pagi itu, menjadi saksi atas ketulusan cinta mereka berdua.

.

.

TBC

Hah... akhirnya kelar juga. Saya mohon maaf dengan sangat atas keterlambatan update ff ini. Salah satu faktornya tidak lain dan tidak bukan tentang OTP kita. Kekeke, mereka emang canggih banget kalo bikin mood porak-poranda :3. Ah... sudahlah, yang pasti, KyuMin is REAL! ^^.

**allea1186** : Kekeke Kyu emang kejammmm #korbanFF. Ditunggu saja ya, makasih sudah RnR ^^.

**fitriKyuMin** : Hehehe maklum ketularan Hae :3 #DitendangBangIkan. Saya akan lebih senang lagi kalau ditunjukkan dimana saja kesalahannya, maklum masih belajar. Iya, mereka pulang kampung, makasih sudah RnR ^^.

**PRISNA** : Eh... sudah kok, awal banget malah, keke. Semoga saja, saya juga nggak tega :'(. Hehe Destiny ya, kirain udah nggak ada yang baca tuh ff saking jamurannya, entahlah chingu, saya juga pengen banget nyelesaiin itu, nggak tenang kebayang itu terus, tapi bang ilham lagi nggak mau deket2 saya, huhu :'(. Makasih untuk dobel reviewnya, hehe ^^.

**ayyu. Annisa.1** : Eng... untuk konfliknya masih sedikit lama, tapi chap besok orang di masa lalu mereka akan mulai muncul :). Makasih sudah RnR ^^.

**Guest** : Saya juga tidak mengerti dan bingung dengan komentar anda o_O.

**LiveLoveKyuMin** : Iya, karena saat masalah muncul, Sandeul-lah yang paling tersakiti. Tentang arsiteknya pasti ada, tapi memang di sini nanti konfliknya dalam keluarga KyuMin. Makasih sudah RnR ^^.

**5351** : Hehehe menurut saya sih, semoga menurut chingu juga begitu deh, saya juga nggak tega :(. Kekeke di chap ini dia juga sedikit melankolis :3. Makasih sudah RnR ^^.

**Okalee** : Iya, KyuMin JJANG! Dinovelnya memang interaksi mereka dibuat senatural mungkin, dan karena kisah cinta mereka yang manis2 sepet itu, saya jadi inget KyuMin, dan memutuskan untuk meremake-nya :3. Makasih sudah RnR ^^.

**Guest** : Ini next-nya :-D. Makasih sudah RnR ^^.

**Bluepink** : Terimakasih... novelnya memang menarik kok :-D. Ini lanjutannya, makasih sudah RnR ^^.

**haifa** : Kekeke konfliknya masih disimpen dulu :3. Maaf ya nggak bisa asap update-nya, tau sendiri kan hal2 yang terjadi kemaren, hehe. Makasih sudah RnR ^^.

**Ye868** : Kekeke gombal-gembel ala Kyu :3. Makasih sudah RnR ^^.

**Tika137** : Hem... semoga :-D. Makasih sudah RnR ^^.

**sissy** : Amiiiiiiiiin :-D. Iya... hwaiting! Makasih sudah RnR ^^.

**nciskjs** : Akan ada sedikit2 plesbek-nya, tapi tidak menyeluruh, hanya yang bersangkutan dengan orang di masa lalu mereka yang dijelaskan :-D. Yang di dalam mobil bakal muncul di chap depan, hehe. Makasih sudah RnR ^^.

**Kim Yong Neul** : Iya, ini lanjutannya :-D. Makasih sudah RnR ^^.

**riesty137** : Lho... bukannya dari awal sudah romantis2an, keke, semoga kali ini romantis deh :-D. Ini lanjutannya, makasih sudah RnR ^^.

**Arevi. are. vikink** : Hehehe, coba deh dibaca dulu, nggak seseram itu kok, apa saya ganti aja ya summary-nya :3. Yang pasti nggak akan sampai 20 chap, hehe. Makasih sudah RnR ^^.

**kiran. theacyankEsa** : Eh... kenapa takut? Coba deh baca dulu, nanti kalo takut beneran, sembunyi di balik punggung eonni deh, keke. Nggak, konfliknya masih sedikit lama kok, tapi orang masa lalu mereka akan muncul di chap depan. Mungkin seperti Lee Sungmin kemarin, sekitar 16 chap :-D. Makasih sudah RnR ^^.

**Chella-KMS** : Hehehe karena ini tentang keluarga, pastinya konfliknya tentang masalah dalam rumah tangga :3. Eng... chap besok sosok itu akan muncul, dan bisa jadi... :-D. Saya hanya mengikuti cerita dalam novelnya :). Makasih sudah RnR ^^.

**anakyumin** : Ah... kamu sudah pernah baca novel ini juga? Terimakasih... saya hanya mengikuti yang ada di novelnya saja kok :). Makasih sudah RnR ^^.

**abilhikmah** : Iya :-D. Makasih sudah RnR ^^.

**kyumin pu** : Iya, chap 2 juga sudah update, silahkan membaca jika berkenan^^. Makasih sudah RnR ^^.

**LEE MINKA** : Hehehe maaf banget ya udah ngebuat nggak nyaman, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mohon dimaklumi :-D. Bang Jungmo udah ada porsinya sendiri itu, jadi karyawan :3. Ini lanjutannya, makasih sudah RnR ^^.

**Yuuhee** : Alesan Kyu pulang telat nggak ada penjelasannya kok, hehe. Oke ini lanjutannya, makasih sudah RnR ^^.

**gyumin4ever** : Nah itu... saya cuma punya yang ini doang, hehe. Nggak punya yang novel pertama, padahal seru ya, tentang awal sukanya Kyu ke Ming, dan upaya Kyu untuk ngedeketin Ming, dengan tugas2 yang menyebalkan :3. Eng... bagaimana kalau chingu saja yang buat, saya jadi pembaca pertama deh :-D. Makasih sudah RnR ^^.

**Adelia Santi** : Hahaha nggak kok eon, akunya juga lagi nggak mood nulis kemaren2 gara2 mikirin OTP, jadinya rada lama deh update-nya :-D. Hehehe ntar kalo plesbek-nya sejauh itu, jadi nggak fokus ke cerita ini eon, ini sebenarnya novel sekuel, yang novel pertama diceritakan tentang awal pertemuan mereka sampe' akhirnya nikah, dan berhubung punyanya yang ini doang, jadi yang ini aja deh yang diremake :-D. Konfliknya masih sedikit lama eon munculnya, ini lanjutannya, makasih sudah RnR ^^.

Big Thank's to:

**allea1186**, **fitriKyuMin**, **PRISNA**, **ayyu. Annisa.1**, **LiveLoveKyuMin**, **5351**, **Okalee**, **Guest**, **Bluepink**, **haifa**, **Ye868**, **Tika137**, **sissy**, **nciskjs**, **Kim Yong Neul**, **riesty137**, **Arevi. are. vikink**, **kiran. theacyankEsa**, **Chella-KMS**, **anakyumin**, **abilhikmah**, **kyumin pu**, **LEE MINKA**, **Yuuhee**, **gyumin4ever**, **Adelia Santi**

Semua yang sudah follow/favorit dan semua yang sudah berkenan membaca walaupun tanpa sengaja ^^

#bow

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, saranghae ^^.


End file.
